


Beach Side

by dizbil



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Bottom!Chris, M/M, alternative universe, hahahaha a short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizbil/pseuds/dizbil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back to Australia was Tom's idea, but then again, Tom always knows what to do to help Chris find his inspiration. As a writer Chris knows he would be lost without Tom, his super assistant.<br/>But he can not help but being surprised when he sees Tom on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Side

**Author's Note:**

> Let us thank the Kings of Leon for the title of this song.  
> This was supposed to be a short fic because I'm on holiday, but obviously, I failed.  
>  **The story is unbeta'd, all the mistakes are my own, please enjoy the fic.**

If Chris could, he would probably write all day.

To him, writing could be absolutely anything he wished. It could be that dull ache that kept him awake all night. A lover, escaping from his sheets slowly as soon as the sun rose again. It could be brutal, it could be violent, leaving Chris panting, wanting and needing, his own blood rushing through his veins too quickly.

All he needed was a sharp pencil and some paper.

His desk was facing a large window, a clear view of the deep blue ocean right in front of him, even the sand looked appealing, running to the water barefoot seemed like a good plan, a perfect way to spend the time. As if Chris had any plans to swim. He didn’t even even take the time to enjoy a few waves since he was back in his homeland.

New York had become too loud and way too bright for him. Too many sounds, too many unknown faces and too many questions asked. Apparently, Chris wasn’t made to handle the pressure of being a writer, a successful one, one of the 100 New York Time best writers. According to Tom, his assistant. Chris really didn’t care about that kind of stuff, he wrote what he wanted to write, he actually didn’t plan for this serie of books, but now he was writing the fourth and damn it, he was going to enjoy every single page he was writing.

“I can’t write Tom. I can not do it.”

He remembered clearly the panic in his voice as he called the other man at 4 a.m. Tom was a saint really, he didn’t freak out or tell Chris this wasn’t the proper time to call someone.

“Okay, first of all Hemsworth, deep breath. And this is not the first time it happens and we both know it won’t be the last. We’re going to find a solution.”

Usually, Tom’s soothing voice and sexy as hell accent were enough to calm Chris. He would apologize, fall back asleep and show up at Tom’s place the next morning with two cup of coffee, catching up the british as he was going through his morning routine: shower-tea-clothing- hair-coffee and finally reading the Times.

However, this time had been different, Chris could feel it, standing in the middle of his Park Avenue penthouse, wearing nothing but sweat pants, hair loose falling on his face, drops of sweat rolling down his spine. He was aware, aware that something wasn’t right, his heart was beating way too fast and his left hand was holding the phone as if his life was actually depending on it. And it kinda did. He needed Tom, more than anyone else, to understand.

“No Tom... I really _do_ mean it.”

Australia had been Tom’s idea, dropping his computer and his cell phone too. He had rented a beautiful house for Chris on the beach side and without even noticing it, the blond had been writing again. Day and night, the only sound in the house was the distinct scratching of the pen tip on the paper, Chris was at his desk, filling up free pieces of paper and making them truly his. He paused at sundown for supper, having his only meal of the day and usually it was a big one, went for a walk afterwards, in his swim suit although he didn’t come near the water and then he was back, writing.

Except today. Today his phone rang.

Chris frowned, in a middle of a sentence, pen still in hand. Only _one_ person knew he was here.

“Hello?” Chris said or more half whispered, dreading the worst.

“Gee lighten up Hemsworth, it’s me your super assistant!”

Chris chuckled, hearing Tom’s giddy tone. He didn’t know why he panicked, Tom was probably just checking up on him. “No, if you were a super assistant, you wouldn’t disturb me during work.” replied Chris, slightly teasing the british.

Tom laughed and Chris smiled at the sound, picturing the other man and his infamous laugh. “I do happen to know you did get a lot of writing done.” answered Tom, smile still in voice.

“Tom...” Chris switched the phone from his right to his left hand, letting his pen go, leaning back in his seat. “Are there cameras in this house?”

“Christopher, stop being suspicious for a second and go open the door!” As soon as Tom pronounced those words, another bell rang, from the door this time.

Chris froze on the spot, part of him scared and the other, terribly excited. Oh get a grip, he told himself as he got up, putting the phone back on his desk. In the hallway, Chris realized that for one, he had nothing on except some old jeans, the pants holding loosely on his hips, that his hair was probably a mess, which was usually the case when he didn’t bother tie them up in his usual ponytail and on a top of that, he had a three-day old beard. Thank god he thought of brushing his teeth this morning.

Running one hand through his hair, he opened the door with the other one... Revealing Tom himself. His smile was the most notable thing, big and goofy, matching his now blue eyes. Sometimes they were green and even brown, Chris had of course noticed that during their first meeting, which was supposed to be Tom’s job interview. Some of Tom’s hair was glued to his face due to sweat, the reddish locks gleaming into the australian sunlight. Tom’s slender physique was accentuated by his outfit, he wore a pair of jeans too, skinny, revealing how long his legs were, with a t-shirt slightly too big for him. It was the most casual Chris had ever seen him and it was a nice change from his suit. Not that the suit wasn’t fitting him either... And no, Chris hadn’t been staring. (Okay, maybe a little.)

“Surprise, surprise!” Tom’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, even more when he invited himself inside the house, automatically wrapping his arms around Chris’ neck.

Another thing about Tom, he loved hugs. It had surprised Chris the first time he had shown up at Tom’s place, again because of the lack of inspiration and the british had given him one of his infamous hugs. Tom was _so_ serious about hugging. Just like right now, his rather skinny arms around Chris’ neck, their chests pressed against one another, Tom’s body finding its place in Chris' warm arms. The aussie didn’t hesitate and he wrapped his own arms around Tom’s waist, suddenly relaxing in the embrace, one of his hands patting Tom’s back while the other man was playing with his hair.

“I like the new haircut.” Tom broke the silence and the embrace too and for some reason, Chris felt sad about that, and yes, Tom made him long for hugs now. They were still close, a little bit too close, so close in fact that Chris saw and felt Tom’s eyes on him, taking in his blond hair and his beard and his torso and... Tom was checking him out. No he wasn’t, he was just making sure Chris was fine. “And the beard too, it’s ... nice.” Tom finished his sentence by a smile, biting his lower lip.

“Well aren’t you polite.” Chris laughed a bit at Tom’s, ruffling Tom’s hair. “That’s a very good way to put it, the truth is: I’ve been too busy writing that I became lazy to do anything else... Including finding a razor.” Chris shrugged as if it was no big deal, his gaze drop on the floor where he noticed Tom’s bag. So Tom was staying a few days with him? Good. It had been too long, okay two weeks, but still it was a long time.  

“What can I say? I’m british and all that, it’s my duty to be polite. So the writing is back hmm?” Tom had a smile on his lips and his infamous “I told you so face” on and Chris rolled his eyes, making Tom laugh again. They both knew Chris was not going to admit out loud that Tom had been right, it was kind of their thing. Instead, Chris took Tom’s bag and lead them to the living room.

Tom followed of course and a few minutes later, they were both sat on the very comfortable couch, knees brushing, a can of coke in Tom’s hands. He took a sip at it, eyes still on Chris, before he talked again. “How many pages you’ve got?”

“Hmm...” Chris scratched the back of his head, thinking. “I don’t know, it’s not like writing on my laptop. I have the first five chapters wrote down ... and I’ve also written the last one, just to know where I’m going so....”

“Sequel or no sequel?”

“Hmm... Sequel I think. I have too many ideas and I don’t want to rush any of this so yeah...” Chris shrugged, he wasn’t comfortable talking about his writing at all and Tom knew it. It was stupid, but he didn’t know how to explain his whole writing process and everything. Tom was kind enough not to ask him any specific questions and Chris was glad. Thanks to Tom, he never gave any interview, he did a few conferences and met some of his fans and got to sign a few book but that was it. To them, you are an enigma wrapped inside a taco wrapped inside an enigma, had repeated Tom countless time, always making Chris giggle. 

“Okay good, next time I’ll see Robert, I’ll let him know, but I won’t have them fix any specific date, you write at your own pace, he’ll just have to wait.” mumbled Tom quickly, decided to spare Chris the details of his job. All Chris knew was the some dude named Robert Downey Jr owned the publishing house who printed his books, that was all. Thank god, he had Tom.

“Thanks, you’re really a good...”

“Assistant? I know.” Tom said proudly, crossing his legs, the gesture somehow very graceful.

“No, friend.” corrected Chris.

“Oh... “ Tom blushed, yes he did, face partly hidden behind the can of coke but Chris could see he was smiling. “Thanks. You’re good friend too Chris.”

“Am I? Waking you up in the middle of the night is kind of a dick move. I kinda feel like the worst boss in the world.”

“Oh shut up.” Tom’s free hand was suddenly on his thigh. “You’re not.” Tom tilted his head to look at him and instead of looking him in the eyes, Chris found himself staring at Tom’s lips, slightly wet because he had just taken another sip.

“I... “ Chris cleared his throat. “Thank you...” He stood up, this had been awkward enough, stretching. “What are you doing here anyway? Not that I mind you being here but... Coming to Australia? I mean it’s big Tom, even for you.”

“Hmm... what can I say? I love adventures? And besides, I had to check up on you right? When was the last time you ate Chris, hmmm?”

“Hey I can take care of myself... and it was yesterday night, made myself a pretty big sandwich.”

“What about this morning? And for lunch?”

Chris didn’t like the worry in Tom’s voice at all. He was fine, he was doing fine, he was writing, that was the important thing right. “Tom I...”

“If the end of this sentence is I am going to take a shower and then we’re going to out for lunch, you may speak, if not, I’m not listening to you Christopher.”

Chris opened his mouth to talk, and then he saw how Tom was serious about this, crossing his arms, still holding his can of coke, a frown on his face. He almost looked as if he was about to kick Chris’ ass and make him obey whether he liked it or not. Chris’ mouth was suddenly dry and he had to remember to breath or he was sure he would have pass out.

“Okay but just one thing...”

Tom raised an eyebrow, still looking so damn in control of the situation. Which shouldn’t be the case. Chris was the one who could lift Tom with only one hand and pin him against a wall if he wanted to. If he wanted to. He realized right now how wrong he was, he would have to ask for Tom’s permission first, Tom wasn’t giving up without a fight. Chris sighed, not knowing why he was seeing things clearly now.

“Stop calling me Christopher.” he mumbled, rushing to the bathroom.

✁✁✁

Tom was chewing happily. Too happily.

Chris had never seen anyone look so good and at ease in all the situation. Tom was in a foreign country, eating some brand new food, but still, that same smile on his lips and still the same expression when he was looking up at Chris. The same he had given him when Chris emerged from his room, still wearing his jeans, but with a shirt right this time and hair still wet from his shower. Tom was glowing, there were no other words for it.

Chris had shrugged, pretending this wasn’t affecting him in anyway before he answered to Tom’s question, the british asking him if he had any ideas where they could do for lunch. “There is this small place, a few streets away, it’s not too expensive so...”

“Oh you don’t need to worry about that, I’m inviting you.” And this sentence, more than anything, more than Tom standing up, grabbing his hands and dragging him outside the house, this particular sentence made Chris shiver. He didn’t know why he reacted that way, this was Tom, his assistant, his friend, and he was pretty sure Tom wasn’t gay so...

“Chris, you need to taste that, come on!” Chris shook his head, suddenly realizing Tom was talking to him. Tom was handing him out his fork, still smiling. He had emptied half his plate without even thinking about it and now he was offering some to Chris. Chris nodded, taking in the fact that beneath the table, their knees were touching ... again, before he opened his mouth, letting Tom feed him. The food, of course, was good. The look on Tom’s face was... something else, as he was staring up at Chris, waiting for his reaction, something sharp, almost primal.

The blond leaned back in his seat, nodding back again. “It’s... it’s really good, you were right.” He offered a weak smile and deciding he wasn’t hungry anymore, he dropped his fork. Tom then proceed to talk for the both of them, telling him what he had seen of Australia so far and how he hoped he would come back and maybe for his next holidays and maybe take a few surfing lessons. Chris was... elsewhere. He was thinking about his books, he was thinking about Tom, he was seeing Tom in a whole new light now and he was seeing how Tom could somehow fit in all of this, his book, his universe. This was crazy, Chris knew it, but still, it occupied his mind and refrained him to think about how Tom’s lips could and would taste if he cross the distance between them and kiss him.

Just plain and simple. Nothing more than a kiss. It had been years since Chris ever kissed someone, years since he let himself go, wanting something, some sort of contact, someone. The first time he had seen Tom, he had thought the other man was beautiful, nothing more than that, and now for the first time, he wanted to see what Tom could make of him. If he could make him scream, if he could make him beg and come so hard he would forget all he was and just remember Tom.

“You seem off... You wanna go back home?” Tom had the dessert card in head when he asked that. Chris blinked, he didn’t even remember being that deep in thought.

“I thought you love dessert more than anything, eat Tom, I’m fine, I can wait a few more minutes.”

“I can always come back later... Come on, let’s go home, you’ve got your I’m about to write a few thousand words face on.”

“Do I?”

“I know you better than myself Hemsworth.” That was Tom’s only explanation, he gave Chris’ hand a pat on the back of his head before he waved a waiter for their check.

The walk back home was awfully silent and Chris knew Tom’s eyes were on him. He wished he could say something that was his big problem. He knew how to look casual and how to appear in control and as if he didn’t care, but it was far from the truth. Chris did not know how to speak up and tell what was on his mind, he was better at writing it. But there was no way Tom  was letting Chris strip him of his shirt and grab his pencil just so he could write all over Tom’s chest... right?

Too soon, they were back home and Chris was lost in his own mind again. He tended to do that a lot around Tom and today, it seemed to be worse. At the front door, Chris started looking for his keys when he felt Tom’s hand on his back, small and reassuring, it did nothing to calm him down, on the contrary, Chris turned around, breaking the contact, facing Tom.

“Sorry. I’m really happy you’re here and... just.... “

“You want to write, I understand Chris, no need to worry about me okay?”

Chris nodded and then he opened the door. As soon as he was inside the house, he rushed to his desk, closing the door behind him. He really didn’t want Tom to see him like this.

✁✁✁

Chris emerged from the room as the sun was fading away. He felt better, his hands weren’t shaking and he had written down a few more pages.

“Tom?”

No answer. Chris wasn’t even surprised, he kinda acted like a douche. He didn’t want to pass as the crazy writer. He was really glad Tom was here and he was going to make it up to him. Well first of all, he had to find him. He went to the bedroom to find him empty, again for the living room the kitchen and even the bathroom. Chris had a sigh as he went to the door and he was relieved when he saw Tom there, on the steps, reading a book.

Tom had changed outfit, he was wearing a black shirt and some khaki short, sunglasses in place. It made Chris smile and he sat down next to Tom.

“So... tell me again how you’re supposed to read with your sunglasses on Tom?”

Tom smiled, putting down the book. One of Chris’ one. “I only want to look cool. Besides I know your books by heart now.”

“Which is why you’re my super assistant Tom.”

At those words, Tom removed his sunglasses, dark green eyes staring at Chris. How was he doing that? Good question, the blond wasn’t sure Tom knew the answer himself. “Glad to hear you say it... Did you write a lot?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, I just needed to let it out.”

“And how are you feeling?”

“Better, way better.”

For some sort of unknown reasons, they were both whispering, sitting in the front door, the sky becoming darker and darker. Tom looked so good, Chris wanted nothing more but to run his hands through his hair, make it even messier and watch the look on Tom’s face, the british would probably tell him how much time he spent getting ready this morning... It would have been nice. Chris opened his mouth to suggest they go for a walk on the beach and maybe head for one of those bars and drink a few cocktails. That was before Tom move, sliding on the step, making the book fall on the sand, Chris should have said something pick up the book, ask Tom if he had any plans, but it all faded away. It all faded away when Tom brushed his lips, tentatively slowly, against Chris’.

His eyes were opened, that fascinating green staring up at Chris, watching his reaction. Chris shivered at the contact, Tom’s lips were soft. The other man must thought it was a good sign, because next thing Chris knew, Tom’s tongue was licking his lower lip. Chris shivered again, he really didn’t know if it was the tongue, or the look of Tom’s face or the fact that the other wanted to please him. It was too much, Chris needed to tell Tom to stop or to continue, he didn’t know, Tom attacked his lip again and he gasped, yes, looking for some sort of air so he would stop feeling so dizzy, but instead, Tom’s mouth found his.

Tom didn’t waste any time, and he just kissed Chris, his tongue finding Chris’ one and rubbing his against Chris and... Chris moaned into the kiss, eyes closing and he let Tom kiss him, he let and allowed Tom to take everything from him, as long as their lips were sealed, he was good. Tom tasted marvelous, it was new, it was thrilling, it was exciting, when he felt the british pulled away, Chris’ hands hold onto his shirt, pulling him closer, the kiss suddenly more frantic and passionate. Tom was kissing him like Chris was something important, making Chris world move and spin. Too much. Way too much. And yet, the kiss lasted a few minutes, both men finally parting for air, Chris panting, eyes closed, forehead pressed against Tom’s, hands still clutching his shirt hard.

Long were gone Tom’s sunglasses, they had fallen, discarded, next to the book. They stayed silent for a while, Chris knowing he couldn’t open his eyes right now and face Tom. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to think, he didn’t want anything besides Tom. And here he had thought one kiss would be enough. It wasn't enough.

“Chris?” Tom’s lips moved and he felt it, right against his own.

“Hmm...”

“I’m going to kiss you again and this time, I’m not going to stop until you’re writhing mess right beneath me, covered in your own come, understood?”

Chris shivered again, hearing Tom talking dirty with his every day voice was affecting him, the words gently running down his skin and going straight to his cock. Chris was hard, he could feel it, he wanted Tom to be the one to touch him, he wanted the other man to break him like no one ever did before. He needed that. So Chris nodded, not trusting his own voice and then finally Tom was kissing him again.

There was nothing gentle or tender about the kisses Tom gave him. They were harsh, brutal and quick, as if the other man had been holding back all this time. Chris could do nothing but moan and try to follow the rhythm, but the way Tom’s tongue move against his own was just impossible, Chris was making all those sounds he never knew he could, just because of a kiss. His eyes snapped opened when Tom pressed him down against the step, Chris lying down, his skin was burning hot and the erection in his pants was almost painful. But he said nothing and watched Tom climb on his hips, straddling him. Chris hissed feeling Tom’s ass against his hard cock and despite the layer of clothing, he could feel absolutely everything, the green eyes were on him, a smirk on Tom’s face. He looked so beautiful and so in control.

“Oh god Tom...” Chris let his head fall on one side as Tom started moving his hips, shamelessly rubbing against his cock. Almost as if they were making love, almost. Tom leaned down and his lips found Chris’ neck, he sucked the skin right there, moaning too, hips still moving, slow, too slow and yet Chris knew he couldn’t ask for more, he’ll have to wait and see what the other would decide for him. Instead for going for Tom’s hips, his own hands went for his back, stroking and scratching the other man through his shirt.

“Fuck, Tom, Tom, Tom... “ The blond moaned again, Tom was licking his collarbone, going up and down, his hips doing a circle motion that would probably drive Chris crazy. He was shaking and moaning, too aware of how their chest were pressed against one another, how some of Tom’s hair were brushing his face, how Tom’s ass was gently rubbing against his aching erection and... Too much. It was too much and yet, Chris needed more. He ran his hands through Tom’s hair and Tom’ s face found his again and he kissed Chris, slow and deep, tongue claiming everything as his, he ended the kiss too slowly, leaving Chris moaning and growling in frustration.

“Don’t you be greedy Chris, you don’t know what I have in store for you.” Tom’s hands were at either side of Chris’ face and saying those words, he moved his hips gently, a few moans escaping him. Both of his cheeks were red but he didn’t look flushed or embarrassed, he looked too... too sexual, yes, that was the word: his lips were swollen red because of the way he had been kissing Chris, hair a mess because of Chris and shirt wrinkled again... Because of Chris. He was Chris to mess up and to worship and so was Chris to Tom.

“I have been waiting a very long time for this. You have no idea do you? The first time I saw you, I know I needed to have you, be inside of you, I wanted to see how beautiful you looked impaled on my cock.”

“Jesus fuck... Tom.”

Was it the words? The look on Tom’s face? His hips still moving? Or the fact that he had wanted Chris that long and he waited for the right moment? Maybe it was everything at once because suddenly, Chris was moving his hips too, having them both moan in unison. Anyone could see them, that thought had Chris blushing, part of the blond wanting to be caught like that. Tom leaned again and he bit Chris’ upper lip.

“It’s true you know. But you’re so hard to read Chris, and every time I make a step forward, you make two steps back.”

“Yeah... Sorry about that.”

“Hmm...” Tom’s face was hidden in the crook of Chris’ neck. He kissed Chris’ pulse point, before he looked up, eyes into Chris’. “Don’t worry about that, you’re worth it. Trust. Me.” Tom emphasised his sentence by a sudden strong move of his hips, it left Chris with his mouth hung opened, Chris too stunned and satisfied to even move. “Come on... let’s go to your room, I really really want to fuck you right now Chris and I do mean it.”

Tom moved away from Chris and stood up before handing his hand to the blond. It took a minute for Chris to be able to breath correctly, he took Tom’s hand and let himself being lead to his own bedroom.  Chris wished he could say something to match the intensity of Tom’s previous words, tell him that he wanted all those things too and that Tom’s lips were perfect and his kisses were making him shiver and he wanted to do that all day long and see if he could come from Tom’s lips alone. But not now.... It finally felt real when Chris’ gaze landed on the bed.

His breathing suddenly quicken and Tom was behind him. Tom’s face was pressed between his shoulder blades, he took a deep breath and Chris felt his skin burn again, feeling Tom’s hard on pressed against him like that. Tom hadn’t been lying, he did want Chris.

“Take off your shirt.”

Tom’s voice was soft, almost like a caress and Chris couldn’t help but obey. He wanted to please Tom in every possible way and give the other man exactly what he wanted. The blond took a step forward, knowing he wouldn’t be able to move if Tom was touching him in any way, and taking a deep breath, Chris took his shirt of. He felt more alive than ever, this was stupid, Tom had seen him half naked countless times and yes, tonight it felt different. It felt and it was different because he knew what Tom’s lips felt like, he knew how good Tom’s touch could feel.

He felt Tom leaned in, to press a kiss on his skin, Chris moaned Tom’s name, voice almost a whisper. Both Tom’s hands found his shoulders and the other man trailed kisses down his collarbone. It was as if Tom was getting under his skin, the touches were gentle and light and yet, Tom was there, right there. When Tom reached one of his shoulder blade, Chris was panting, knees weak and if it wasn’t for Tom’s hand on one of hip, Chris was sure he would have fallen.

“Turn around.”

Chris did, still breathing hard and he moaned again as he met Tom’s gaze. Tom looked down at him and licked his lips, slowly, Chris followed the pink flesh and when they eyes met again, there was some sort of dark intensity in Tom’s ones. He was probably about to eat Chris alive, right here and now, make Chris his, and his only. Tom pushed him slightly and Chris understood, falling him into the bed. In a second, Tom was there, on a top of him, he wasn’t touching Chris no. He offered Chris a smile, but that smile was so full of promises of what was coming next that Chris found no answer.

And still no answer when Tom leaned and kissed him again. No answer but moans and swears and Tom’s name leaving Chris’ lips as the other man explored Chris’ chest. He sucked on Chris’ collarbone for a few minutes and Chris saw him watch in fascination his own skin turn red and then his mouth went lower. Chris jumped on the bed, holding onto to the sheets when Tom kissed his skin, right above his heart. As if he wanted Chris to go crazy and die just right there, right there in the middle of the covers and in own sweat, wanting Tom more than anything, more than ever. Tom’s mouth moved again, finding a nipple and biting. Chris jumped again and Tom’s hands pushed him down the bed. “Please.” whispered Chris, feeling Tom’s tongue trace his nipple.

He didn’t know what he was begging for but in the end, one of his hand was in Tom’s hair and the other once, laced to Tom’, their fingers together. It drove Chris crazy, his screams suddenly louder. He felt Tom smile against his skin and the british headed lower, tracing Chris’ stomach with his tongue, following the curves of his muscles, some of his reddish hair brushing against Chris’ skin. “Tom, Tom, please, I... oh my god...” Chris moaned, Tom’s tongue inside his navel. It shouldn’t have felt so good, especially with Tom’s hand still inside of his, Chris felt alive, pleasure running on his skin, as if it were some sort of electricity, something hot and burning him, going in and out of him, leaving him dizzy, dizzy with want and need, he didn’t need no oxygen he just needed that, he just needed Tom. Chris didn’t realize he had just admitted that out loud, not before Tom’s face was on the same level as his, Tom smiling.

“I need you to Chris, I want to be inside of you so bad, but I don’t want to rush this. Have you... Have you ever.... bottomed before?”

Chris nodded vigorously to say yes, if he talked right now, he would moan Tom’s name and do only that. Besides, he couldn't talk when one of Tom’s hands was on his hips. It was really disturbing, just the press of his fingers but still... Too much.

“Good. Was it a long time ago?”

“Hmm... A few years back I th...”

Chris couldn’t finish his sentence, Tom was already kissing him. “God Chris... are you sure you want this? Me?”

He nodded again and Tom smile. “No Chris, I want to hear it.”

“I.... Gosh Tom, I want you okay? Maybe I had for a long time, I want you to have me right now, I need that, only that.” Chris mumbled the words, his accent more audible than ever and Tom’s only answer was to unzip his pants. It was really happening, really happening, Chris moaned and gasped when Tom pulled his pants and underwear in one long move. He was naked before Tom’s eyes and the other man took his time to watch him on every angle. Chris waited, feeling Tom’s intensive gaze all over his skin, his aching cock, hard and already licking, against his stomach. The seconds seemed to drag and for a brief moment, Chris thought that maybe Tom had changed his mind and didn’t want him anymore. That was right before Tom took of his own shirt in one fluid move, Chris gasping again.

He had always known Tom was skinnier than him, but still, his pale skin looked absolutely beautiful in the light of the room and Chris wanted nothing more but to leave some mark of his own on Tom’s skin. Tom knew Chris was watching because he took his time to remove the rest of his clothing. So slowly, his pants and underwear were finally down and Chris found himself staring at Tom’s hard on, all of his doubts fading away. Tom was going to fuck him and leave him breathless, panting, asking for more, wanting more, needing more. Chris eyes were wide open when Tom climbed again on the bed, settling himself between Chris’ legs.

Chris hissed as Tom roughly grabbed his thighs, forcing his knees up. His mouth was then on this spot, right behind one of Chris knees, licking the skin right there. Chris’ body reacted on his own as he tried to spread his legs wider open to have more, to feel Tom right where he needed. “Please, Tom, please, please, please.” He pleaded in a hoarse voice, body jerking up on the bed. Tom didn’t listen to him in anyway and took his time, making his way up, trailing kisses on Chris’ skin, exploring his legs, in utter fascination. Chris could have died just right there, because Tom was too loving, too patient. When the other man moved to the other leg, he wanted to scream, yell, and do something, Tom shouldn’t care about that, Tom was supposed to be here to break him and make him brand new.

“Please, Tom, please, fuck me, I beg you, please, please, I need it.” mumbled Chris, eyes closed, whole body covered in his own sweat, his moving because he wanted Tom in that way.

One of Tom’s fingers gently stroke Chris’ ass and the blond lost it, throwing his head back, eyes closed, at the simple and the gentle touch. “Hmm... You’re not ready, didn’t have the time to fully take care of you Chris.” There was concern in Tom’s voice as usual but also some want. Part of him wanted to just dive him and please Chris, the blond needed that.

“I don’t care, I don’t care.” he repeated softly, Tom’s index moving against his skin, tracing some circle in his skin right there. He felt that same finger part his ass’ cheek opened and his eyes opened too, looking at Tom. “Please.” breathed Chris, froze on the spot. “Please.” Tom’s finger moved again and Chris screamed as the tip of that finger rubbed against his asshole. So close and still so far. “Please. Now. Please.”

“I could hurt you.” whispered Tom, frowning, his finger still tracing Chris’ entrance. “I could break you, you’re going to feel my for days, it’s going to hurt Chris, you surely don’t want that.”

“I want that, please, I want that, I need that, fuck me, fuck me please.”

Chris had never been so out of control than right now and if Tom denied him that well... Well it was all ruined. All that was for nothing and that, more than anything, would break Chris and destroy him for good. He was offering his body to Tom because he wasn’t ready to give out his heart, because he couldn’t do that all over again, he needed Tom to take what he was offering now. He needed to know if he could trust Tom or not, so Tom needed to take that.

Tom stared down at him for a few minutes, Chris holding on his breath, when Tom removed his finger he finally let it out and he moaned. He really thought Tom was going to leave him but instead, Tom kissed him, he kissed him slowly, deeply, so deep Chris was melting into the kiss and he took of one Chris knee, pushing him against Chris’ chest. Yes, yes, yes, was chanting Chris inside his head or maybe he was actually saying it? He didn’t know, he didn’t care.

It had zero importance when Tom positioned himself at his entrance, staring down at Chris. “If it’s too much, just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” If Chris had found his voice right now, he would have laughed. But still he nodded, arms wrapping around Tom’s neck, thumbs stroking his neck. This was right, this was okay, it was his Tom. His Tom looking at him with dark blue eyes, his Tom biting down his own lips, his Tom breaking eye contact to look down and his Tom slowly pushing inside.

At first, Chris felt nothing. Nothing, just their skin against one another, just Tom’s breathing against his cheek. Tom pushed slowly his hips up and that was it, the tip of his cock was inside of Chris’ hole. Chris gasped, his body twitching in a whole new way. “More. Please more.” Tom growled, low and deep and pushed in again. Chris’ mouth hung opened no sound coming out as the other man was invading him. Slowly, pushing through the ring of muscle, breaking Chris, making him his. It burnt. It hurt. Yes, it hurt, it was more than Chris could handle and his body was telling him. However his body would have to adjust and to settle because he knew, his soul knew, it was burning and it was ragging and Tom was the only one who could calm him down. Chris made a sound, a choke sound as Tom last inches were inside of him and he closed his eyes.

Red. He was seeing red. And he was feeling, Tom was absolutely everywhere. Everywhere around him, inside of him. He was Tom’s. Whatever happened next, if he disappeared or not, he was Tom’s, nothing can make that go away. That thought in mind, Chris opened his eyes, suddenly more than aware of their position. “Move. Please Tom, move, do it now, mark me, fuck me, make me scream.”

“God, Chris...” Tom planted a rough kiss on his lips and then he did as he was told. He moved and Chris felt it, every single second of the move, from the moment Tom pulled out, his cock leaving Chris’ body empty, his hole somehow looser, to that second Tom pushed in again, the move of his hips harsh and brutal, Chris screaming his name. It was all he could say, all he was reduced to say right here and now. Tom was moving nice and steady inside of him, his hands on either side of Chris head, going in and out, his face in Chris’ neck, breathing hard and fast. In and out, Tom was fucking Chris, being rewarded by sounds and moans, Chris moaning his name in a very different way every time Tom pushed inside. It was perfect, it was all he needed, the pain was fading away but still present, he felt every inch of Tom’s cock impaling him every time their body were one.

“More, please, more, please...” Chris wrapped his legs around Tom’s waist and Tom bit his shoulder, Chris screaming, turning his head and shoulder pushing him, giving Tom a better access. But right after, it was his neck that Tom was biting and then sucking, still moving inside of Chris. “God, yes, yes, please, yes, make it so I won’t forget, I don’t want to forget, don’t ever want to forget you, please.” Chris didn’t know what he was saying that, why right now, he had lost his reason, in the sensual movement of Tom’s hips, he had lost himself for good. “Please, god Tom, yes, yes...”

Tom kissed him, breaking his rhythm at the same time, frantic about his move now, Chris didn’t help, fighting into the kiss, nails into the skin of Tom’s shoulder, going deep, wanting to make him lose control so he would fuck Chris like he deserve. Tom made a sound, looking down at Chris with that same primal look and instead of pushing inside of Chris, he spoke. “Turn around, fuck Chris... I... turn around. Now.”

Chris obeyed again, cock licking, he was surprised he still hadn’t come yet, even more surprised when Tom pushed him down to the bed, on his stomach. His legs opened themselves again and within seconds, Tom was inside of him again. Yes. Yes. Yes. Chris raised his hips, pushing in, as Tom was using and abusing him, going inside of him brutally, one hand on Chris neck, holding him down, the other on his hips, using it to push deep. So deep, Chris was feeling him everywhere and he screamed Tom’s name, hands holding to the headboard. His face was buried into the cushion so deep but he was elsewhere, Tom had done it, reduced him to nothing but moans, his cock invading Chris and filling him up. Chris was that. He was nothing but that, moaning and screaming for that.

“Yes, oh god Tom, yes, Tom...” Chris thought of warning him that he was close, but he was too late. He was long gone and Tom’s cock and own moans brought him over the edge and Chris came just like that, hard, screaming Tom’s name, hands fisting the sheets, breath and reason gone. Tom fucked him through it, one hand inside the blond locks and three thrusts later, he came himself, deep, right there inside of Chris’ ass. The blond felt it, felt the wetness and Tom’s come right inside of him, marking him for good. He moaned again and again and he felt Tom fall on the top of him, the other man kissing his back, still buried deep into Chris but not moving.

Tom’s hands moved, finding Chris’ one, fingers entwined together hard, so hard Chris’ knuckles turned red. He turned his head, blue eyes looking at both of their hands and he smiled. Tom was still pressing kisses on his back and Chris was trying to catch his breath.

“Chris?”

“Hmm...”

“Is it bad if I don’t want to move?”

Chris smile grew bigger and he put their hands to his mouth, kissing Tom’s one on the top of his. He was laying down on the bed, Tom on the top of him and still inside of him, he could feel Tom’s breath against his skin and the later was still kissing him. This was better than anything he had ever known and even writing couldn’t match that.

“It’s okay. I don’t want you to move anyway.”

“Good.” Tom kissed his skin again. “Good.”  

 


End file.
